


Norman MacManus

by inappropriatefangirlneeds



Category: American Actor RPF, Boondock Saints (Movies), Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Andrew Lincoln - Freeform, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boondock Saints - Freeform, Bromance, Drinking, Fantasy, Flogging, Kink, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, Leedus, M/M, Masturbation, Norman - Freeform, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Picture inspired, Reedus, Rickyl, Slash, Submissive, Voice, Voice Kink, Whipping, domiant, kiss, kneel, shower, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/inappropriatefangirlneeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew is happy about his relationship to Norman, but he would also enjoy taking it a step further. He is also a fan of Normans work, especially his depiction of Murphy MacManus. Norman gives him a lot of stuff to fantasize about, but Andrew would never dare to reveal his fantasies to his Normski, until Norman himself suddenly ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Booze

**Author's Note:**

> First of all i have so say that it feels a bit weird to make fan-fiction about real humans, i am aware of some issues connected to this and it feels a bit like crossing some boundaries, but i do not intend to do harm and and i do net claim to make true statements about living persons, lets just pretend there are two guys with an awesome character that happen to be called Norman and Andrew an look ravishing, everything is pure fiction 
> 
> i would love to get some comments, pleeease 
> 
> and if someone could be a beta reader for this please contact me, meanwhile i apologize for all the mistakes, English is not my first language so i would be glad if someone informed me about parts that sound weird, or are just plain wrong etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (no real smut in this one, for those who want to skip)

Damn. He was wearing them. Andrew saw Norman only rarely on the set this day but the cast planned to have some dinner after they were finished for the day. The restaurant was crowded and they had to talk to quite a few people. Norman left his sunglasses on the whole evening. Andrew could not decide what was worse looking into blue eyes or having that badass image of Norman sitting in front of him. The sunglasses definitely added to the mysterious touch the man had, and it made him look more distant. More stern. The glasses hid Normans often gentle eyes, leaving it to his lips to show kindness. The later it got the more smiles came over those lips as well as quite a lot of liquor. As soon as they had finished their drinks someone just kept ordering another round. Andrew skipped a few drinks because he knew he would already lie under the table if he had been drinking them all. He actually enjoyed that evening. The conversations distracted him from Norman but this worked only until he noticed that they were the last two persons leaving the restaurant.

Norman needed some time to catch up. He was more than a little tipsy and had some difficulties walking. The rest of the group was already heading to their beds when Norman stepped outside in the cold night air. Andrew kept the door open for Norman. He gripped Andrews shoulder making an effort not to fall on the ground. _“guess i should get some sleep soon”,_ he murmured. _“Luckily you don´t have to hit any targets with your crossbow tomorrow”_ Andrew ignored the fact that he never really shot with arrows on the set but just pretended. _“ah shut up, my crossbow just works fine” ,   “the crossbow might, but you .. ”_ Norman almost collapsed on the floor and Andrew held him up as good as he could. _“Guess i should take a cab, i´ll see, well you not tomorrow but .. ”   “Monday”    “right”_   Norman smiled and leaned in for a hug, well he hung more on Andrew. _“Do you want me to come along, just to make sure you get in and do not sleep on the pavement.”_ Andrew was asking without any ulterior motives, he was concerned that Norman could have some serious issues walking to his door and opening it. _“don´t want to cause some inconveniences, not my first time bein´ drunk, gdbye Andrew”_   Norm went for an hug again, this time with regained balance. It seemed that Norman hat no intentions to let go soon. When he finally did he stopped a few inches away from Andrews face and leaned in again. This time for a kiss. Not on one of the spots he had already kissed Andrew but on his mouth. He placed a real kiss on Andrews lips. _“m´sorry”_  

\-------

 _"Fuck"_ that was all what was running through Normans head. Suddenly he felt sober. Why the hell did he do that? Damn, he knew why. Blame the alcohol, blame that stupid beautiful man. Nonetheless it did not feel right that he could not control himself. It started all with a little joking. He could not even recall who made the first one. Norman really was just joking back then but then he somehow got into the vibe. He noticed that Andrew would always let him hug him and would never draw back when he moved closer to his face. Norman started to like their little bodily contacts. Every time Andrew turned his head and looked in his direction Norman would feel a little distracted. He sometimes could not help himself he just had to stare at that man., the direction of his stare was hidden under dark glasses. He kept track of Andrews growing beard. He did not really like it the way it was now, almost messy. But this beard definitely added something to Andrews features. Norman did not want to see him bare faced again too soon. But damn he liked this beard when it started to grow. He loved the way he felt this beard scratch a little when he gave Andrew a kiss on his cheek. This happened quite often lately. Now he knew the feeling while kissing his lips. Sadly Norman was almost always the one kissing him. Andrew had often led their talk on the topic "prison love" and would joke around much but Andrew seldom was the one seeking physical contact. And now Norman had just crossed the borders with going straight (well rather gay actually) for a kiss on his mouth. He didn´t want to hurt the man. Norman did not think that he really loved Andrew, or else. He was definitely attracted to that man and he liked hanging out with him but love? But then again aren´t there a lot of different forms of love. Damn, what was he thinking. This did not matter at all. Norman could not even expect Andrew to be gay or at least bi curious. They had never talked about this. Norman himself was more a ladies man, but damn Andrew got him really hot. _Fuck. Fuck._  Wait. What was he thinking about. He had to do something. Blame the alcohol. Just disappear in the dark and pretend he had a blackout. Anything.

\-------

 _”m´ sorry, i didn´t mean to, sry”_ Andrew heard Norman apologize a second time. Those lips on his. Gone too quickly. Could he dare to seek this softness again, to press his lips on Normans. But in fact Norman was drunk. He did not know what he was doing and in the bright daylight he might think different about this situation. Andrew just did not want to risk their friendship. He decided to keep to words. Maybe Norman would have already forgotten them tomorrow. _“No problem, don´t worry, it´s look .. i , i would be lying if i said that i did not kinda like it”    ”you liked it? ”_ Norman was looking with a questioning face straight into Andrews eyes. Who turned his look on the floor _“yea, i liked it”_

_"wanted to do this for so long, Andrew”_

_“are you joking, cause i couldn´t .. i ”_

_“i aint, Andrew, i aint joking”_

_“but you don´t know what you are saying Norman, you are drunk”_

_“guess booze makes ya say the truth”_

_"in vino veritas”_

_“what”_

_“nothing Norman, you, you know you can kiss me anytime you want to”_

_“´s that true”_

_“it is"_

Normans head felt like pudding, alcohol soaked pudding.  Andrew liked the kiss. He could not get a straight thought on this, he just felt happy and his body seemed to know what to do itself. Her started to lean in on Andrew again an give him another kiss _._

_“Does ya offer to take me home still hold?”_

_"Sure”_

 


	2. happy to kneel

** **

                         

This picture. Andrew could not stop thinking about this. This picture always came into his mind, and also on his computer screen, even the screen of his smart phone, since this stupid guy tweeted it. Andrew could not forget this moment, the situation. It was almost dreamlike to him. Sometimes he looked at the picture just to remind himself that this really had happened. That he really heard his voice, his command. 

He thought he looked kinda stupid in the picture. He looked troubled. Acting troubled because he is going to be “shot”? Andrew clearly looked at the person taking the photo. It was not really some deer in headlight look, he rather gave the photographer a somewhat evil stare. Andrew felt caught when he noticed the camera pointed at him. Caught for what he was thinking that moment, feeling in that very little moment. The little anger in his stare came from the fact that he also hated that photographer for interfering. The guy snapping the picture distracted Andrew. Distracted him from that pleasure he felt at the moment, reminding him that the situation was in fact some other scenario than he imagined for some pleasurable seconds.  

This voice. This haunting voice. He never had this kind of typical deep manly one, there was always some tenderness in it as well. Andrew was quite surprised when he noticed the effect this voice had on him. He always preferred more gruff voices. But then his voice got this special roughness in it that always made him shiver. That harshness that suddenly filled this voice in this moment. _Kneel, kneel, .. kneel.,_  his ears still hearing that pleasurable sound even weeks after.   

There were all this other incidents between them. Feeling Normans lips suddenly on his cheek during an interview and all those hugs going on between them. Even on set he couldn´t help but let his mind wander a little when he got to touch Daryl, holding him back from beating someone up with full body contact. He felt this great strength. Andrew was always happy when he got to touch those muscles in action. Daryl´s muscles and even Norman´s muscles. He even told him he admired them, touching his arm but there was always this non sincere undertone that he had to put in his voice. Sure they joked about Rick looking more like a stripper than a policeman and about prison love but that was exactly what it was. Jokes. Nothing more, nothing less. Norman could have no idea what it really did to Andrew when he leaned in close, hugging him tight.  

But none of those hugs affected Andrew in such a way which this little moment did. 

Andrew let his thumb glide over the screen, slowing down as he touched his face, Normans face. The picture didn´t depict it the way Andrew was imagining it at that moment. Not at all. No darkness in an fixing stare. No sternness. No hint of some growing want or need.  

But there was a lot of need on Andrews side. He cursed this special relationship to Norman. He felt teased, almost taunted because he could never expect more than jokes. But then again he loved that, loved what it made him imagine. At least he got that. Andrew was in fact happy about all those little things giving him something to think about during a long shower. 

Lately it was always this short moment he was thinking about. He was running it in his head again and again. It were just seconds and all happened so quick. This quy in the white shirt went to Norman, talking about how he was a huge Boondock Saints fan. Andrew just heard it from a little distance, not paying much attention to it. He was eating some snack, he really felt hungry that day. In fact Andrew turned out to be a little Boondock Saints fan himself. But he would never tell anyone. He would never tell anyone that he re watched those scenes in which Murphy would pin someone on the floor pretending to shoot him again and again. Unfortunately it seemed that Murphy was the one that hat to endure more pain or taunting from Connor but, hell, he sure knew how to give that back.  Norman and this guy somehow came to the agreement to take some Boondock Saints themed picture. Andrew didn´t hear whose idea it was to do it like this. He just caught Normans voice when he stated that they would need someone to shoot. Someone to kneel in front of them. There were some other persons in the room but Norman walked a few steps up to Andrew. Before Andrew could really register what was happening, what would be happening, Norman said a little more quiet that they would need someone getting on his knees with his back to them. Andrew didn´t react for a second but then Norman added just those two words.

_"Andrew. Kneel."_

No joke this time, his voice sounding like he was hella serious. It didn´t take more than those two words to let Andrew sink instantly on his knees, still with some food in his hand. Andrew was following the command he was given. Obeying Normans wish. Facing the floor his head was down but some thoughts were wandering up in his mind. Norman giving him a command did things to Andrew. The thought of Norman MacManus threatening him with a gun added some extra spice to this. Norman pointing a gun to his head, to make sure Andrew would do everything he was told. Ordering Andrew to turn around and face him still kneeling. Norman would stare down to Andrew while he let his hands undo his belt. Letting a little crooked smile show on his lips while Andrew opened his zipper before he would give another command. And Andrew would be glad to follow it. There would in fact be no need for guns to make him obey.   

Andrew let his hand sink in his own crotch while thinking about what Norman would look like once his zipper was opened. Would he be shaved. Andrew thought he wouldn´t be considering that Norman didn´t even bother to remove the hair on his chest most of the time. Maybe he would just trim it, let it frame the base of a delicate cock. Long, thick and maybe a little curved in order to hit just the right spots. Envy was filling Andrew when he noticed that Flanery must have some idea of how Normans cock would look. Considering the scenes they had to do together Flanery must have. He had seen Norman almost naked, with just a little fabric on him that could not do more than save a very little last mystery. Andrews own cock was already hard and twitching. Twitching, like it did when he was ordered to kneel. He should be a little thankful that the photographer distracted him. If he had the chance to sink deeper in his thoughts that moment he would have gotten an erection, that he could not have been hiding quite well since his black jeans were not really on the baggy side. But the trousers he was wearing at the moment were and so he just let his hand slip in them stroking himself a little. Andrew made himself a bit more comfortable leaning back on his couch. It wouldn´t be this comfortable to kneel on hard cold floor in front of Norman, finally letting his tongue run over Normans cock.

_"Suck my dick"_

Andrew would obey Normans voice and try to give him the best blow job of his life. He would start with running his tongue slightly over the tip. Andrew had already let his trousers sink to his knees and was moving his hand over his own tip to this thought. Slowly he would let Normans dick slide into his mouth, avoiding to touch him with his teeth. Andrew absently was wetting his lips when he imagined the taste. He would move his head back and forth increasing the speed. Andrew would then give Normans balls some attention, cupping them gently with his hand. But that would earn him only a harsh

_"No hands. I said suck"._

Andrew wouldn´t knew if he was meant to apologize but probably it would be the best to just do what he was ordered. Sucking Normans dick. He would then use his tongue to stimulate Normans balls before taking Normans whole cock back in his mouth. A hand would press hard against the back of his head, almost gripping his short hair. First Norman would let his hand just rest there but he would start to press. Drag Andrews mouth even further on his dick. Force his cock to the back of his throat. Maybe Norman would order him to Deep-throat. Andrew couldn´t do that. He would try but he could never get past his gag reflex. His saliva would pour out of the corners of his mouth dripping to the floor, while he would try to silence his choking like sounds. This inability would probably earn him some punishment, some beating later. But for the moment Norman would want to get sucked off.

_"Make me come in your mouth."_

He would command and Andrew would obey. Swallowing even the last drop. The very last drop was also drained from Andrews cock. His breathing slowly went back to a normal pace. Sometimes Andrew lasted until the part where the beating came but not today. It has been quite a while since he let this special fantasy run through his head. Andrew let his head rest on the back of his couch before he put his pants back on. For a while Andrew could not imagine looking in this brilliant blue eyes the next day and conceal how he felt and that he just jerked off thinking of the man those eyes belonged to. But then again he maybe did not even have to do this. Maybe Norman would wear his sunglasses. 

 

 


	3. Cat

Andrew felt nervous when he helped Norman in the cab. They managed the stairs up to Normans door with some difficulties. Inside Andrew took Norman straight to his bed because the couch was cluttered with books and other stuff. Andrew tried not to stare when Norman unbuckled his belt, his fingers clumsy from all the drinks he had. Norman slid into the pyjama pants that where lying on the floor next to his bed. Norman mumbled something that sounded like he felt like a bad host and that he should offer him some coffee. Andrew told him to better get some sleep and that he could make himself coffee. _“are ya staying?” “Do you want me to?”_ “ _yea”      “ok, i can sleep on the sofa”    “no ´s not comfortable, you can have the other half of my bed ´s plenty space”_   Norman struggled with the bed sheets to emphasize his offer with a gesture. Andrew threw all cautions into the wind and helped Norman with the sheets, then he slid under them next to Norman. There truly was plenty of space but Norman grabbed Andrew and drew him closer. He kissed Andrew again. More passionate this time. Andrew tasted whiskey. It was a pleasant more faded taste. Andrew was glad Norman had not been drinking beer this evening. When Andrew let Normans tongue enter his mouth fully he felt Normans hands wander down to his trousers. He felt Normans touch through the fabric, leaving Andrew no chance to hide his arousal. Norman didn´t waste time he started to work on the button of Andrews pants. He could open it faster than his own belt. Breaking the kiss a little he undressed Andrew. Only wearing shirts an boxers Andrew found himself thinking about the situation he got himself into. A drunk Norman Reedus was nibbling on his lower lip. Andrew still had some doubts whether Norman would do the same sober. He did not want to complain, he finally got what he had wished for. He dared to touch Norman himself. He laid his hands on Normans strong arms, let them glide over Normans still clothed chest, still he hesitated at the waistband of Normans pants. Instead he let his hands slide back up over his back. He grabbed Normans broad shoulders drawing him closer. Norman leaned in the the touch and Andrew would have sworn that this grown man made sounds like a cute little kitten. Norman closed his eyes, he was obviously lost in the sensation of the touch. Andrew made him lie on the bed. Andrew was reluctant to explore Normans body any further. What if he completely regretted inviting Andrew the next morning. Andrew did not know if it was usual for Norman to get kinda heated up when being drunk. He continued to move his hands slowly over Normans broad back, feeling all the muscles there. The training Norman did, to resemble his little action figure more obviously was not in vain. Andrew gently started to give Norman a massage, slightly increasing the pressure. Norman had his eyes still closed. His little moans were muffled by the pillow under him. Andrew felt how Normans muscles relaxed even more under his touch. He wondered how such a strong man can feel so soft. Norman meanwhile payed tribute to his alcohol intake and fell asleep. Andrew let his hands glide over him a little longer before he lay down, a little relieved that he would not have to decide how far he would let this situation develop. It took him some time to fall asleep too, he was still a little worried that the following morning might not be as pleasant as Normans behavior this evening indicated.

As Andrew woke up he felt a little lost before he could fully remember the last night. He was starring at an empty pillow. Should he leave? Andrew looked for a note Norman left or something else that could give him a clue. He got out of the bed and put on his trousers, noticing that Normans clothes still lay on the floor. Then he heard the shower. So Norman was still here and he had not tried to wake him up and had not asked him to go. That could be a good sign. Andrew felt a little more brave now and went into the little kitchen. The coffee he made was already finished when the bathroom door opened. _“Coffee? I told you I could make some myself”_ Norman shifted from one foot to the other. _”Oh, did I question that”    “Yes”    “I take that back then, thanks man.”_     Norman sat on one of the stools in front of the kitchen counter and took a deep breath before the first sip. _“How are you feeling today, i hope you don´t have too much of a hangover”_     _“A little headache, but the shower helped.”_ Norman paused to drink. _“And i don´t smell like a sweating whiskey barrel anymore. I figured out that must have been unpleasant for you last evening”_ Andrew shook his head a little, while Norman stared in his cup. He scratched his head with his right hand before looking at Andrew worryingly. _“Is there anything else i have to apologize for? I mean .. man, I can not remember much and .. I don´t know if what I remember, well if that really happened”       “ Well, what do you remember Norman?”_   Andrew was baffled to see Norman so fidgety and nervous. _“Did, did I kiss you? I mean for real, not on the cheek or anything. You know I don´t want to trash our friendship”_ Normans voice was low, it expressed genuine worry and concern. _“Is it true what you said yesterday?”    “What did I say?”_     _“That you wanted to kiss me long before yesterday”_    Norman swallowed, eyes looking down deep in his coffee he managed to nod slightly. _“Well i guess that then it is safe for me to admit again that I did enjoy the kiss too. And yes you kissed me, but I was not sure how much the whiskey was responsible for this. I am glad you don´t regret this today.”_ Andrew added with a little smile _“and you actually kissed me several times, and i swear, Normski you were purring like a little kitten. I wondered this morning whether i should make you coffee or just give you a bowl of milk.”_ The sudden look of relieve on Normans face quickly changed again. _“I don´t sound like a .. Fuck you!”_ Andrew laughed and they spent some time drink their coffee in silence.

“ _Well what do you want to do with your free day?”_

 _“Dunno, you maybe. I have to find out what kind of animal you sound”_    

Norman had his confidence back and Andrew noticed Daryl´s hunter glare resting on him before he reached over the counter to kiss Andrew. _“Let me take a shower first, i am wearing this stuff the second day, I guess it does not get better”   “Sure, but ”_ Norman stopped Andrew on his way   _“Andrew , I guess you have to take that off for your shower anyway”_   Norman let his hands slide under Andrews shirt drawing it up in the movement. He threw the shirt on the kitchen counter before he let his hands glide over Andrews skin. His right hand stopped at the back of Andrews neck and he drew him in a kiss. His left hand resting on his hips, hooking his fingers playfully in Andrews waistband. So it was not the alcohol the last night, Norman was not one to waste time, Andrew thought. But yesterdays taste of whiskey was gone, there was just _Norman_. Andrew made out that he in fact liked _Norman_. " _Andrew, I don´t think you need that shower"_ Norman underlined his words with a long lick along Andrew neck. Andrew escaped a little moan when he felt Normans lips kissing him behind his ear. " _Would be a waste of water, and I don´t know if I can wait that long"_  Norman switched to the other side of Andrews neck placing firmer kisses there. His left had slid into Andrews pants grabbing his ass slightly. _"But you can wait until we get to the bed or couch, or are you heading for a rough session on the kitchen floor?"      "Oh I think I´ll manage that"_ Norman let go of Andrews ass and led him to his bed. He let himself fall into Andrew letting both of them hit the mattress. He supported himself with his arms so he would not land with his full weight on the other man. Supporting himself like that he started to lick a wet trail from Andrews collarbone further down.  He went back up circling round Andrews nipple avoiding to lick them directly. Before going back down he placed a few more kisses on Andrews exposed neck. He then started to suck on the skin of Andrews hipbone wetting the area with his saliva, carefully placing kisses on the pale skin there. He let his hand rest on the outer side of Andrews still clothed tight. " _Andrew? You are into this, aren´t you, cause you seem so restrained", i already feel a bit like i pushed you into something yesterday"    "God Norm, no, sry I guess i got a little overwhelmed"_ Andrew let his hand rest on Normans chin, which was just inches away from his hard on which should have made it obvious for Norman that he was more than just into this. He caressed Normans face a little before he lifted his head up to his own locking their eyes. " _Norman I want you, i would have already said if it were otherwise, your touch feels so good, don´t leave me here like this"_ Andrew raised his hips a bit letting the bulge in his trousers touch the man above him. He could see Normans eyes widen a bit, before he pulled Norman closer kissing him hard. 

\--------

Norman savored the moment Andrew finally gave him a kiss, one that Andrew himself hat initiated. He let him take control fully opening his lips instantly to let Andrews tongue slide in. The movements were straightforward without any sign of shyness or hesitation, to Normans pleasant surprise. Andrews tongue claimed his mouth determined to heat things up.  Norman bucked into the body underneath him. Remorse about his drunken kiss completely blown away, he brought his right hand down to Andrews pants too and unbuttoned them as quick as he managed. Breaking the kiss he undressed Andrew, cupping the bulge in his shorts, before he removed those too. He heard how Andrew sucked in the air when he exposed him. His hands were gripping the sheets when he started to plant kisses on Andrews inner thighs licking his way to his twitching member. Norman felt regrowing hair scratch on his cheek when he got near Andrews dick. He darted his tongue out, starting at the base he slowly licked his way to the top. Savoring the taste he took the top of Andrews cock in his mouth licking it slowly. Norman was glad that he did not let Andrew take this shower. The musky taste and smell were noticeable but not too prominent and for sure more delicious than hints of soap. Norman watched Andrew, his eyes were closed, head back on the bed and his mouth a little opened. Norman let his gaze rest on those lips slowly moving in an rhythm of unsteady panting. Before Norman let go he moved his  lips a bit further on Andrews cock drawing a little moan from the lips he got his eyes locked onto. Norman then moved up again to claim those beautiful red lips in a kiss, causing Andrew to open his eyes. They let their tongues explore each other a while. Norman could feel how Andrews arms came round his back resting on his shoulder muscles. He felt how Andrews grip got tighter drawing him into his body. Norman noticed Andrews hard on next to his, brushing against the rough fabric of his pants. He went for Andrews neck again kissing him there, nibbling on the sensitive parts before he playfully bit into Andrews skin. This was rewarded with a moan and hips bucking up into his own. So he continued to drag his teeth along the tender neck before him.  Norman noticed how Andrew would tighten his grip on his back muscles when he bit into his skin. First it was just slightly but Andrew would grip as hard as Normans biting on his neck got. Andrew exposed his neck fully to Norman drawing his head back as far as possible. Norman could feel the grip loosening again, hands heading for his chest and then down to his hips. Andrews hands now moved over bare skin dragging Normans shirt up along with them. He removed the shirt swiftly. Norman watched Andrew rise and supporting his weight on his elbows, soon he felt Andrews lips on his skin and Andrews cock pressing even more against his. He had to get rid of his pants which had gotten terrible tight by now. Undress them just right after when Andrews tongue would stop feeling that good, feeling just so good how it was brushing over his nipple. Even better when Andrew started sucking and hardening his buds. The scratching of Andrews beard whenever he moved his head made him shiver. Trying to focus on anything but Andrews touch he got rid of hid remaining clothes. He saw how Andrews gaze darted on his crotch when he undressed his shorts. Thankfully he was not shy, the way Andrew was watching him eyes darkened with lust and glittering in anticipation in fact added to his confidence.  Andrew opened his legs more and moved back a bit on the bed. An invitation hat Norman gladly took. 

\--------

It was different from Andrews imagination. He was right about the trimmed hair but Normans cock lacked the delicate curve he had imaged. Still the cock before him was even more stunning than what he had pictured.  Thicker than his and with slightly noticeable veins, it just fitted Normans physique. Material for a painting or a sculpture but neither of them could depict the heat Normans body was radiating or those delicate movements as he moved over Andrew.  And neither painting nor sculpture could depict the velvety feeling when Andrew let his hand slowly run over his surface. Stealing a delicate moan from Norman. Tightening his grip a little he let his hand move up and down slowly, then over Normans balls cupping them carefully before he took his whole cock in his hand pressing just slightly against it. He felt the weight in his hand and could not help but think in which other places he wanted to feel it. Norman had rested his head against his shoulder, breathing unsteady against Andrews neck. Normans panting increased when he started moving his hand up and down again, now slowly increasing his speed. Normans lips pressed against his skin silencing the moans out of his mouth. Andrew let the inside of his hand run over the tip, carefully circling it. The sounds Norman made got more audible, not quite like those he made the day before lost in the pleasure of a pleasant touch but more needy. Norman started to meet Andrews movements with his hips. Andrew increased the speed and brought his other hand to Normans ass. He could feel his muscles working even for those little rocking movements. Squeezing his buttocks let Norman escape another husky moan.  Andrew felt his hot breath against his neck.  Hearing his moans almost directly uttered in his ear let Andrews heart beat at a still quicker pace. The moans got louder as Andrews movements got more intense. He felt precum wetting his fingers. Instinctively Andrew brought his hand to his lips, tasting. Norman fell silent and Andrew could almost feel his gaze watching him. Normans eyes were fixed on Andrews tongue that licked the sticky substance from his fingers. When Andrew turned his head to meet Normans gaze he felt a shudder run through his whole body. His eyes were darkened with desire and a breathless expectation, one which Andrew just gladly fulfilled. He moved down and tasted his cum from the source. Andrew did not even try to make an comparison to the taste he had imagined he just engulfed into the moment. Just tasting, feeling, smelling. Forgetting completely how fast his heart was beating the whole time he just concentrated on running his lips over this delicious part of Norman. Moving his lips over this cock  swallowing it as deep as he could. Andrew established a slow steady rhythm sucking Normans dick. He felt a hand touch the side of his face. Norman did not try to push him or make him move faster he just let his hand rest lightly on Andrews cheek, fingers trembling just slightly along with his now heavy and irregular breathing. Andrew wrapped his hands around Norman squeezing both his buttocks. By pushing Norman in his direction he tried to get his cock even further in his mouth, gagging himself until he felt his saliva running down his chin.   _"Careful, pretty"_    He heard Norman whisper, and felt how a thumb wiped the saliva from his skin. " _Gotta slow down anyway, if we got more planed for today"_

Andrew let the cock slide slowly out of his mouth _"more, sounds promising"_   Andrews own voice sounded foreign to him, husky and a bit croaky. " _explain your aims, Norman, in detail"_   _"No aim, it depends on your liking"_ Norman moved to his bed stand and got some stuff from the drawer. _"but we can take this into consideration, I just don´t know if you want to"_ Andrew cut Norman off " _to feel your dick inside me filling me up, yea that would be very much to my liking"_ Norman swallowed, playing with the lube that he still held in his hand. " _Got that hint, only I am not exactly in practice with this, how do you want to do it"    "How it will work best for you, but its been a while for me too, might need some more preparation"   "Sure"_[  
](http://www.dict.cc/englisch-deutsch/physiognomy.html)

The way Andrew brought his hand to his mouth sucking two fingers in at once went straight to Normans cock. The sight made him twitch and leak more precum. He kinda missed out paying attention to the sight of Andrews lips around his cock before on account of the sensation those lips gave him which completely occupied his mind but the way Andrews lips wrapped around his fingers seemed like the most blissful sight ever. He had thought about those lips quite often. He had to suppress the urge to just nibble on that bottom lip that had a habit of sticking out just slightly enough to capture his attention all too frequent. But he could have never imagined that sultry picture in front of him or that he would hear such naughty words from those lips.  _"Gotta get you some practice Norm"_ Andrew released his fingers and leaned back slightly. " _Could you turn around?_ " Andrew moved without answering and rested his head on a pillow displaying his ass to Norman, who moved between his thighs. He groped Andrews firm ass a little before spreading is buttocks. Norman brought his fingers to Andrews entrance wetting the area round it.  He felt Andrew relax completely under his touch, spreading his legs even more. Norman got the bottle of lube and coated his fingers in it and let some drop over Andrew. He carefully pushed his index finger against Andrews entrance, it moved in easily. His second finger met a little more resistance. Norman gave Andrew some time to adjust before he pressed his third one on the entrance. He took his time with this one and massaged the opened muscle while moving the fingers inside in slow and careful motions. Andrew was panting heavily and Norman noticed how he started to moved back a little to meet the applied pressure. So he pressed in slowly until he got his first knuckle behind the muscle that clenched tight around his fingers. He rotated his fingers slowly pushing in a bit further. Norman tried to curl his fingers up inside a little while he tried to work his third finger in. When he brushed over the spot he was looking for Andrew let out a husky moan pushing his ass back on Normans fingers. By the third time Norman brushed over this spot he had moved his finger in fully. He started working Andrew open with a little more force. Spreading his fingers inside Andrew he made sure to touch this one spot occasionally. Andrew was moaning into the pillow rocking his hips back. " _Oh, stop teasing me Norman"   "you are still really tight"   "Norman, pleease"    "Ok, pretty"_ Norman carefully removed his fingers, leaving Andrew empty to open the pack of condoms and to put on one. He positioned himself behind Andrew steadying his hip with one hand. With his other hand he brought his cock to Andrews entrance slowly pushing in. He soon met resistance. Andrew exhaled sharply on his arm that he now lay under his head. Norman applied more lube. Andrew had his mouth open against his arm, breathing heavy. His bottom lip was dragged down a little by the arm in which he was pressing his face into. Norman stopped pressing in and let his hands run over the small of Andrews back. _"Don´t stop_ "   _"but"_ " _its ok, really, go on_ "   Norman could hear in Andrews voice that it was painful for him how he forced himself inside but every sharp exhale was followed by a deep moan until sounds of pleasure and pain just blended into each other. Andrews jaw was opened wide and Norman noticed how he bit on the side of his underlip when he closed it again.  When Norman was almost fully inside he tried to keep himself still to let Andrew accommodate to his size but he rocked his hips back. Soon after Norman was buried deep in Andrews ass he could not help but meet Andrews movements thrusting in and out, first only slowly. He kept caressing Andrews back with his hands. Norman heard his own moans mix with Andrews, except his sounded more like growls the more he increased his speed. His hands moved to Andrews hips gripping him to get a good rhythm. Norman let his head fell back with a deep moan, feeling an orgasm build in him. He slowed down a little fucking Andrew with deep steady thrusts. Without warning he wrapped his hand tight around Andrew neglected cock earning a surprised and long drawled moan. Norman stroked in rhythm with his thrusting increasing the speed of both. " _Oh fuck, Andrew"_

_\--------_

 Andrew felt the strong grip on his hip and of course that big cock pounding into him. He was craving every single one of Normans thrusts. The feeling how he was just completely filled, how Norman still had to use a bit more force since Andrew had made him hurry with the preparation. He felt a little jolt of that delicious pain every now and then but mostly pure pleasure especially when Norman started to pound into him hard and letting out those deep growls. He could feel Norman tensing up. He was quite close himself, Normans stroking just kept him on the edge the whole time. Then Normans movements stopped, he moaned Andrews name while he pushed inside a few more times riding out his orgasm. Breathless he felt how Norman slipped out of him, but kept stroking his dick. Andrew felt Normans weight on his back. He felt kisses on his neck, long hard licks and little bites mixed in between them. Norman stopped at his ear and Andrew heard him say " _you taste so good"_ in a deep barely audible drawl. It needed just a few more strokes to send him over the edge, spilling his cum on his stomach and the sheets.  Breathless they collapsed into the mattress next to each other. Norman continued to place soft kisses on Andrew neck and wrapped an arm around him.

They shared a kiss after their breath finally went back to a normal pace. Norman got up and brought something for them to drink from the kitchen. He tilted his head looking at Andrew when he came back.  _"What"     "s´ nothing, just thought I saw something on your neck, can´t let you walk out of my place with hickeys all over you"    "oh I would not mind marks, and with all the dirt they would probably even fit Grimes"_ Norman smiled  " _But you would have to explain to your make up artist why you look like a horny teenager"     "I´d tell her how i got fucked good and deep, making her jealous that she_ _would not feel the pleasure your cock can give"   "Fuck, Andrew where did you get this dirty mouth of yours"  
_

 

 

 

 


	4. Chopsticks without Chicken

 

The sound of a mobile phone spared Andrew to give an answer to this. Norman answered the call, keeping it short an muffling some words into his phone letting Andrew wonder how the caller could possibly understand him. After the call Norman asked a little louder " _´s quite late, do you want to go out for a late lunch or order anything_ "   _"ordering something sounds good_ "      _"yea I´m quite hungry,  how about some Chinese food"    "Great, can I use you notebook while you make the call"   "sure, what should I get you"_ Norman got up quickly, slipping in his pants before he opened his notebook typing in the password. Andrew thanked him, when it was handed to him. " _Anything really, duck maybe or just something with chicken, but I´d really like some spring rolls now"   "k that´s spring rolls and some kind of bird, I´ll have to look for the number of the delivery service, just tell me when you made up your mind about what kind of bird"_  Just when Norman found the number and had made up his own mind what he wanted to eat he heard Andrew exclaim " _Chicken"_. Norman made the call and used the time to tidy the couch and the table in front, basically just moving clutter to another place. He stapled the books next to the couch on the floor, entangled some cables and removed all crumbs from the table. He piled some clothing, which he wanted to wash later. When the food arrived he just quickly put on one of the shirts from that pile. 

Andrew had finished checking his mails and put the notebook back from where Norman got it. Fully dressed he approached Norman who just got the bags with their lunch. " _Delicious"_ _"I just ordered from them once, but it was quite good so I guess this"  "I am not talking about the food"_ Andrew cut Norman off with a kiss. They placed the food on the table, and Norman turned on some music letting it play in the background. Andrew went straight for the spring rolls eating two of them at once. They talked a while about recent incidents on the set until a bigger piece of meat slipped from Normans chopsticks dropping with a noticeable sound on his right knee. Andrew could not hold back his amusement. " _Stop laughing, it´s been a while since I ate with those damn sticks"_   Norman declared while trying to remove the stain from his pants. " _Well, you already said that about an other thing today, but you totally nailed that one"_ Andrew teased Norman in between his laughter. "Glad you say that,  _I was a little worried I might have caused you some pain, probably should have taken more care"    "Not a all, no worries Norm i won´t break, and I confess I do like it rough, so no need to hold back"_ Andrew did not dare to admit that he in fact had thought about Norman causing him pain on purpose, how he would make him gag on his cock and how he would force him taking his whole dick in his ass without preparation at all. He did not dare to tell him that he imagined how he would hit his buttocks until they turned red and he was a mere whimpering mess.  In fact he was a little anxious about him saying he liked it rough and he kept himself from telling Norman how he would love it if he would pound into his ass with even more strength the next time.   Norman did not explore this part further, he just nodded acknowledging that everything was ok between them. Just like Daryl would do, Andrew thought by himself.   The stain on Normans pants was now just barely noticeable and Norman went back to eating.  There was still plenty of food left when both of them were sated, expect the empty box of spring rolls.  Norman stretched and leaned on Andrews shoulder. Soon they found themselves kissing again, long and deep.  Norman laid down on the couch resting his read in Andrew lap, his feet sticking out over the armrest. Andrew looked down on him caressing Normans head.   _"What kind of Animal"_ Andrew asked.  _"What"   "You said you have to find out what kind of animal I sound"    "Fuck I don´t know, Andrew I don´t know at all, but  what i know is that you sounded damn hot"    "Well, but you sure are my little kitty"_ Andrew petted Normans head, causing Norman to utter a displeased grunt. " _Stop that"_    _"Or what, will you scratch me"   "Or I´ll make you stop"   "I´d like to see you try"_ Norman grunted a little but just turned his head nuzzling his face into Andrew. Andrew decided not to overdo his teasing. They rested a while, their schedule the past weeks had been quite exhausting. Andrew was glad to have Norman here like this, completely relaxed. He felt his steady breath against him, his weight in his lap an the softness of his hair in his hand. He brushed a few strands of hair from his forehead. His face looked innocent, like an Angel.  _Nigel._

 When the playlist which Norman had put on play came to an end they got up and packed the remaining food, storing it in the fridge. Andrew had just closed the fridge door when Norman wrapped his hands around him from behind and kissed his neck softly. " _can´t keep my hands of you"_ Andrew turned around and Norman kissed him hands still wrapped tight around his hips. " _it was hard not to do this, every time you smiled Andrew  i just wanted to kiss you"_ _"then we have to make up all those missed occasion"_ They kissed again. " _What will we do on set"_    

 _"Continue as usual, i don´t think this is something for the press or public, unless you"_  

" _no, i think so too, keep it just between us"_

 _"Us, yea is there a us._ _I mean, I_ _don´t want this to be a one time thing, really"_

_"Me neither but i guess we have to think about what "we" are"_

_"I don´t know, I only know that I like having you around, and I don´t want to put our friendship in danger one way or another, hurt feelings o anything, but what we are, i don´t know do we have to put a label on it"_

_"Well I am content with you liking to have me with you  but we should sort out some thinks, like is this arrangement an exclusive one"_

_"Do you want it to be one"_

_"What would you prefer"_

_"I´d be ok with an open thing, just let it keep safe round others, and I have to admit i fell a little jealous when thinking of you screwing someone else but as long as you come back to me I am happy"   "_

_I am fine with this, I just can´t imagine someone else fucking me as good as you do"_ Norman chuckled.

_"Alright, so we have a thing, just continue and well, lets just remark it when someone gets jealous or else"_

_Sounds good, anything else"_

_"_ _Can´t think of anything, only it will be hard not to touch you in public inappropriately"_

_"Could you elaborate what you mean by this, inappropriately"_

_"Sure"_

Norman let his hands slide into Andrews pants like he had done in the morning but this time with both hands. He gripped Andrews ass and drew him closer to his body locking them in a kiss. Norman felt Andrews cock hardening next to his. He continued his kisses down Andrews neck and pressed him even closer with his hands. Andrew let his hands rest on Normans head playing with his hair while Norman dragged his tongue over his neck. Norman retracted a little but pulled Andrew with him in the direction of the couch. They made their way there kissing and touching each other, almost loosing balance a few times before collapsing in the soft cushions. Norman on top again, to Andrews delight. Norman moved with his whole body over him letting their hardons touch deliberately. He reached far over the couch to start the music again, same playlist because who would actually care now.  Norman adjusted to the tempo of the music, humming a little while tasting Andrews skin again. He in fact was the delicious one, Norman thought. He had tasted Andrews cock only brief this day, while Andrews mouth almost sent him over the edge, time to catch up on this. In a quick and determined motion he let his arms slip under Andrew and moved him up making him sit on the couch. He heard Andrew gasp a little surprised but he missed to notice how Andrews heart started to race because of this.  Norman himself moved down to the floor,  between Andrews legs. Kneeling before him he opened his pants again pulling them down to his ankles. Andrew was already rock hard. He moved his hips involuntarily into Normans direction giving him easy access. Norman brought one hand to Andrews thigh gripping hard and the other to his balls letting them roll in it carefully. Andrew missed the little smirk on Normans lips before he wrapped them over his cock since he had rested his head against the back of the couch.

The feeling of this soft wetness around the tip of his cock let him elongate his neck a little more, his hips stretched in the other direction. Norman moved further down in circling motions. Andrew felt the rough skin of Normans hand on his balls, but his touch was incredible gentle. Andrew could feel Normans tongue move over his dick, it felt like it was everywhere at once. Norman had swallowed him almost completely. _He could not_ , he just could not be doing this. Andrews head spun. Norman was not going to deep throat him. Norman had almost his whole cock in his mouth. Almost. No deep throat but so close. Andrew was baffled. Norman moved his head back breathing a few times before repeating what he did before. He got Andrews cock in deep a little faster this time. Now Andrew noticed how hard Norman was working for this. He heard the small and suppressed gagging noises Norman made when he took Andrews cock in deep. It must take a lot from him to focus on trying to relax his muscles yet Andrew felt how he still moved his tongue in order to add still more pleasure for Andrew. Norman moved back again but kept Andrew in his mouth. He established a slow pace sucking Andrew, getting his cock in as deep as he could each time. Andrew arched his back rocking his hips up. He felt Normans hands on his hips holing him and pressing him down in the cushions. Norman was moving slow but the feeling was intense and Andrews moans filled the room. He brought one hand to Normans head slightly moving with him. When Andrew pushed a few hairstrands back from Normans face he was mesmerized. His face was tensed and he could feel a thin layer of sweat on his forehead. Normans eyes were closed, little tears started to collect in their corners.  He should be the one gagging on Normans cock, but seeing Norman do this form him made Andrews whole body shiver. Norman had quickened the pace a little. He would not be able to keep that up long. Soon Norman took a break and just kept the head of Andrews cock in his mouth. His face relaxed and his chest moved heavily to catch his breath again. Norman rested his lips on the rim, licking with his whole tongue over the head. He mixed long broad licks with some punctuated teasing of the slit. Norman started moving his head again sucking just the head of Andrew cock. Andrew was lost in the sensation moaning an panting unrestricted. He again missed how Normans lips curled up slightly before he let his tongue move over Andrews frenulum and his hands coated his shaft moving up and down. This way he brought Andrew close to his orgasm. Andrew gripped Normans shoulders, sighing a little frustrated when Norman paused his licking. Norman preventively placed his hands on Andrews hips again before he started to swallow his cock in deep. He went back to the slow rhythm he had used first. Just when Andrews moans grew louder again he move one hand to his balls stimulating them. Norman placed two fingers on the spot behind them pressing slightly while he continued sucking Andrews cock deep. Norman gradually used more pressure and speed. " _So close, Norman, ahhh"_ Norman just increased is efforts when Andrews hands were gripping his shoulders again. " _Figured out we, ah, havent´t talked about this before, but Norm, I´m going to"_ Norman didn´t let Andrew finish speaking. He felt how his balls tensed and moved his lips as far down on Andrews dick as possible. He still moved his tongue a little while Andrews orgasm. Just when Andrew relaxed the now almost painful grip on his shoulders he let his dick move slowly out of his mouth. He rested his head on Andrews right thigh breathing a few times before he also removed his hand from Andrews cock and looked at him. Some of Andrews cum had spilled over Normans lips, he could not swallow the whole load. Andrew watched still breathless as Normans tongue darted out licking his lips as it did so often. But this time it was a much slower pace than when this happened in public. Norman was not wetting his lips he was tasting. Andrew got the confirmation that he was right when Norman said " _Delicious, indeed"_ while smiling at him. 

 -------

Andrew was a little uneasy the next day but when he saw Norman smile at him this faded. Norman acted as always which helped Andrew to do the same. Except Andrew was quite sure Normans smile was a little bigger when he greeted him this day. His own probably was too. He was happy.  Unless it still bugged him that Norman had not let him return the favor last evening. It had been late and Andrew had a quite long way. Norman knew that and he insisted that Andrew went home and got some sleep. Andrew would have rather been giving him a blow job but he was also grateful that he was not overtired this day and Norman had promised that they would have plenty of time for this. But not this day. Nevertheless they had some unexpected shared free time the following day. Andrew shivered when Norman turned out of the blue moving close behind him.   _"We won´t have to be in make up the following 2 hours, and there won´t be much people round the trailers, wanna meet there"_ Andrew nodded  " _knock on my door in the next 5 minutes"_

Norman opened his door with a towel wrapped around his neck. " _Figured out no one will even wonder why we are sweat soaked, fucking heat"    "Convenient indeed"_ Andrew closed the door behind him. Norman offered him something to drink but Andrew declined. " _Later, I thought I get an opportunity to return the favor from our last encounter"   "Had something a little different in mind, if well you don´t mind"_ Norman got out the lube and condoms he had brought. " _Well I pictured me finally swallowing your cum, but if you want to put it elsewhere in me I`ll gladly"  "Actually I thought about your cum in me"_ Normans voice was low, putting emphasis on the  _your_ and  _me._ Norman kissed Andrew " _´s that ok with you"   "sure, anything you wish"_ This time it was Andrew kissing Norman. They soon lay down, Andrew on top. He removed Normans shirt and then his own. Andrew started to lick Normans neck, which was tasting a little salty. While kissing his nape Andrew drew circles around Normans nipple. He pinched it with his fingers a little repeating the same thing on the other side. Norman was already buckling his hips up into Andrews body. Andrew moved his head down stopping every now and then for a kiss. Normans hands reached down too to open Andrews pants. They were removed quickly. Norman let his hands run a few times over Andrews erection slowly starting to stroke it.   _  
_

Norman was a little doubtful if he could take Andrews cock. He had admired it when they were together the last time. Beautiful he thought, when he wrapped his fingers around it. It was not as thick as his but long and delicate.  Maybe he should have waited for a day when they had the opportunity to take their time at home with this. Why had he declined the blow job before, Norman was asking himself. On the other hand he could not think of anything else the moment he saw Andrew again this day. He was already getting hard when he asked Andrew to meet at the trailer.  He was glad he had packed the lube and condoms, just in case. Eventually he knew himself quite well. Normans doubt was exchanged with longing again when he heard the little moans that escaped Andrews lips. No trace of it was left when Andrew started to undress him too. Their whole bodies touched when they kissed again. Andrew slowly moved down settling on the floor in front of Norman, never taking his hands off him. Andrew was caressing Normans hips and thighs slowly moving to his backside. Norman felt Andrews slender but strong hands on his ass, kneading it a little before spreading his cheeks. Then there was something soft and wet that made him tense. Norman exhaled sharply relaxing again. Moaning he missed the moment when Andrew added a lubed finger. He was now sliding his finger in and out never stopping the movements with his tongue. The second finger that got added soon found that little spot that made Norman moan out louder. Andrew took his time working him open. Norman watched his long fingers slide in and out of him. While kissing Normans thighs and nibbling on the sensitive skin Andrew added another finger. Norman felt it move in easily he was so glad the he hadn´t chickened out of this. Andrews beard was scratching over the skin of his inner thighs. Norman involuntarily closed his legs a little to get more of this touch. This made him also feel the fingers moving in him more intense. Andrew was moving them slowly and he carefully started to open his fingers inside Norman, making sure it was as pleasant and pleasurable for him as possible.  _"Andrew"_ " _Hmmm_ "   " _want to feel you_ " 

Andrew withdrew his fingers and put on a condom and spread some more lube. Before entering Andrew went down again to take a few licks, causing Normans hole to gape open and him to spread his legs further. Andrew leaned in between them and pushed his cock in carefully.  He went slowly, watching Normans chest rise and his closed eyes flutter. When Andrew was almost in he leaned forward to kiss Norman. Norman wound his arm around Andrew resting his hand in his neck. Still kissing, Andrew started moving. He felt Norman moan in his mouth when his cock was buried in him deep again.  Andrew released his lips and leaned back again. He tried to get a stable position in order to establish an steady rhythm. Soon he was pounding in Normans ass at a fast pace. Norman was moaning under him. Andrew saw how he brought a hand to his neglected cock to get some friction there but Andrew slid his hand under Normans starting to stroke his dick. Norman let his hand fall back on the cushions under him. Andrew felt it difficult to coordinate his movements, he was incredibly close to his orgasm but determined to send Norman over the edge first. He managed to do it with a few more firm strokes on Normans cock. Normans voice calling out his name went straight to his cock. And that look Norman gave him when he opened his eyes after his orgasm made him climax too. Catching his breath he slid out of Norman slowly. He got rid of the condom and before he let himself rest next to Norman he just had to admire that sight for a moment. Norman was still watching him, eyes hooded. He had brought his right arm under the back of his head looking just purely relaxed and satisfied. Normans belly was coated in his now drying cum, which spread further when  Norman closed his legs a little in order to make some room for Andrew. Lying next to each other they shared a slow kiss. Norman reached out in order to get a tissue to clean himself but Andrew gripped his wrist stopping him. He moved in between Normans legs again starting to lick him clean. Andrew felt how Normans gaze on him but he kept his head down, focused on cleaning every inch of Normans body. When he was finished he felt Normans strong hands round his head. Norman brought him up to his head kissing him hungrily. What a pity that they did not have more time this midmorning.        

" _Next time Norman, I am going to give you that blow job_ "   _"Fair enough"_ Norman laughed.  They spent the little time they had left resting next to each other, drinking something and quickly removing some traitorous sweat. " _Don´t want to go outside, it must have ´bout a thousand degrees"    "Well, I´d rather have the two of us staying in here, but this will get us some big trouble"   "Dam it"_ On their way out there was something that caught Andrews attention. He pulled that black thing out from under a bulk of half empty cigarette boxes. " _What are you using that for"_ _"Nothing, ok jokes sometimes, someone sent it to me"_ Andrew was looking at a black leather flogger. The handle had a loop attached to hang the toy somewhere, or to make sure it would not slip out of someones strong hands during a session. It was all black leather, except some silver bolts on the handle. The tails were rather long and cut in thin strands. Also combined they made a quite small bundle in diameter. Andrew let them run over his under arm. The leather was rigid and really really thin. Norman was probably telling the truth, this flogger was made more for show than for using it. Regardless Andrew wanted to feel its biting sting on his skin. Wanted to hear the smack when Norman would hit him with it. " _What a waste, its a shame that this does not come to proper use."   "Oh you want to spank my beautiful ass"_ Norman was joking. His broad smile turned into a smirk before he kissed Andrew. " _Wish we didn´t have to go now_ " 

 

 


	5. Whip

The thought of that flogger did not let go of Andrew. Actually it aroused him even more that the one Norman owned would probably really hurt. Andrew has had the opportunity to get some florentine style flogging in his past. That toy was made to pleasure, it had shorter and thicker strands of soft deer skin bound to a fuller bundle.  There was almost no sting in the hitting. Just this luscious sensation when it met his skin. Sure this one also caused Andrew some pain after a while, but not quite like Normans toy would. This would already sting right at the beginning. He would probably be able to endure only a few hits with this one, depending on the strength Norman would use but in his mind he let Norman flog his ass until his skin would break. Andrew was still thinking about all this while taking a shower. He was already rock hard when he finished shampooing his hair. After he rinsed the shampoo out of it he set the shower on the hardest setting. He also turned the temperature a little hotter than it was pleasant. Andrew thought about how Norman would show no mercy even when his ass and back would start to bleed. He would look at him with a stern face when he would continue to hit those newly opened wounds. Andrew brought himself to orgasm with a few hard and firm strokes, supporting his weight with one hand on the wall.  Andrew turned the shower off and stepped outside. His skin was still reddened from the hot water when he wrapped himself in a towel. 

  
                                                                                            

After he was finished in the bathroom he let himself drop on his couch turning on the TV and sighing deep. It was not like he was ashamed about himself. He was past this, past asking himself what was wrong with him but he was fully aware that other people would judge him for this. He could not endure it if Norman would look at him with disgust. It was still something different to own a bdsm toy and joke around with it than to actually use it. But then again Norman was not someone who held many prejudices. He was definitely more the open minded type, something Andrew loved about him. Still this did not mean at all that he would be into this and confessing what he fantasized about could make things awkward in between them. Was it worth this risk. It was so much easier to find someone who was into kink and ask for sex than finding someone you like and ask for kinky stuff. Andrew felt a little guilty now. The sex with Norman was just incredible and yet he just worried how he could get him to fulfill his own fantasizes. Ungrateful, selfish maybe but it did not exactly help that he was shooting with an quite angered and hateful Daryl this week. 

Anyway he had to see Norman soon. He took his phone and started typing. 

_When are you finished on friday , miss u_

It did not take Norman long to reply. 

_Round 7 pm, what about you_

_6 pm, i could make us dinner and you could visit me , if you want_

_I´d love to =)_

_Great, bring your whip ;P_

Did he really just sent this. Andrew did not have time to reflect this, Normans answer followed immediately. 

_Already got me some bruises today with my crossbow :D_

 Another message followed.

_Looking forward to friday ;) going to sleep now , see you tomorrow  xx_

Good Night Norman xx 

Well this could have been worse, Andrew thought.  

\------------

It was finally friday and Andrew had stocked up his bar and planned to cook something but he had to stay on the set longer than expected. This meant some change in his plans. He bought some food on his way home. Andrew had just placed it on the kitchen counter when he heard Norman knock.  He opened the door. " _Hi, I just came home myself, I didn´t have time to cook, so i bought us something, hope you are hungry"  "I am"   "Come in"_ Norman kissed Andrew on the cheek. While he put off his shoes Andrew started to prepare their dinner. " _Do you want some whiskey_ "   " _You don´t have to make me drunk to get me in your bed"   "Ok if you don´t want"_ Andrew acted like he was putting the bottle back  " _Wait I didn´t say that"_  Norman smiled and Andrew poured the whiskey in two glasses. 

They had soon finished eating. " _Have you planned anything today"   "Nothing really, except there is this invoice which I have to settle,  and it seems that we have some time for this now"   "I see"   "Make yourself comfortable on the couch"_ Andrew poured in another drink and handed it to Norman when he joined him. He put the bottle on the floor next to them. Norman took a sip from his glass and Andrew leaned in for a long kiss. He tasted the liquor on Normans lips.  Andrew sat himself on top of Norman letting their groins touch. He kissed the side of Normans neck softly. Norman must have taken a shower before he came here. When did he have time for that. Norman finished his drink and got rid of the glass. Andrew could feel him swallowing the burning liquid. Soon a hand came to the back of his head encouraging him. Andrew let his left hand run under Normans shirt sucking Normans skin firmer. _"Andy"_ Andrew smiled against Normans skin when he heard his name. He removed Normans shirt. Still sitting on him he undid Normans belt. Norman wrapped his arms around him, drawing them closer pressing Andrews crotch into his. During their kiss Normans hands slipped under Andrews shirt exploring his back. They separated catching their breaths. Norman drew Andrews shirt over his head and Andrew continued to remove Normans pants. He kneeled in between Normans legs on the floor. Then Andrew leaned forward and licked over Normans balls. He nuzzled on the sensitive skin there and continued his licking on the base of Normans cock. He gradually licked his way to the top bringing one hand to Normans balls teasing them slowly. Andrew let the head of Normans cock slip in his mouth. He let it move in and out making sure that his lips added pressure on the sensitive rim of the head. Andrew could hear Normans moans and he took his cock in deeper. Norman put his hand on the back of Andrews head again, not pressing just resting there, letting his fingers run lightly through his hair. His grip tightened a bit when Andrew took an effort to swallow Normans cock as far as he could. He sill let his balls roll in his hand and now he was pressing them slightly upwards while he moved his head further down. Trying not to gag he made just small movements. He let Normans cock slide a little further out of his mouth only to take it back in again. Andrew went for a fast pace, he felt the hand on his head tense just a little. For a moment Andrew let his lips rest on the tip of Normans cock licking over it with strong pressure. Norman buckled his hips in his direction moving his cock a little further in Andrews mouth again. This was accompanied by a loud moan, yet his hand did not pressure his head further down. Anyway Andrew went back to sucking Normans dick fast, making him moan even louder. The forthcoming climax was signalized verbally and non verbally by Norman but Andrew could tell it already by the way Normans hand tensed on him even more. His throat muscles tensed as well while he swallowed Norman. After he was finished Andrew licked the last drop from Normans cock causing Norman to utter another sigh.

" _C´mere_ "  Norman kissed Andrew intensely, exploring Andrews whole mouth with his tongue. " _Seems it´s my turn to settle something"_      " _Well I´d say we are even now_ "      _"Should i  be insulted by you basically declining a blow job"       "Well, I´d rather feel your delicious cock fill me again this evening, I guess you can take_ that _as a compliment"     "I ain´t twenty anymore, don´t want you to sit there waiting for me to"   "Oh Norm, is my little kitty tired"_ Andrew was not sure whether it was a little embarrassment that was showing on Normans face before but he was quite sure that there was a little anger now. " _maybe a little refreshment can fix this"_ Andrew reached for the whiskey bottle and held it in front of Normans face. He was sure to hear a little grunt but Norman took a gulp anyway before handing it back to Andrew, who took a much smaller sip. " _Should have said  Hello Kitty, not Hello loverboy when you kissed me during that interview"    "Don´t even know which is worse"_ _"Oh come on you liked that, an I know you like Hello Kitty as well, don´t you lie"_ Andrew did not want Norman to get defensive about this, he was wishing for another reaction to his teasing. Andrew took the bottle and walked to his bedroom making sure Norman could see him the whole way. Halfway there he turned round shaking the bottle in his right hand exclaiming " _Here, kitty, kitty" ._  With his left hand he opened his trousers.Before sitting down on his bed he got rid of his pants fully. Andrew was not sure whether he was really starting to annoy Norman or if he was now getting the hint but then again, Norman was not the kind of guy who would really be insulted when being called cute. He had to swallow because of the sight of Norman approaching him. Broad shoulders, determined movements and a little darkened gaze.   " _Not sure whether you still deserve to get sucked off"_ Norman wanted to move on top of Andrew but he would not let him. Their little struggle ended in a heated kiss, hands gripping still tight on their bodies.  Soon their continued their wrestling for the upper hand. " _Well I still want you pounding in me tonight"_  Andrew was on top for a moment he reached with one hand for Normans cock. Obviously their fighting did not leave him completely cold. He stroked the semi hard cock  while leaning forward to share another passionate kiss and to bite all over Normans neck. Andrew averted a try of Norman to change positions again, but it was anyhow a half-assed try. Andrew could tell that Norman was rather enjoying what he did. Leaving Normans cock alone he reached for his drawer. Andrew tossed the bottle of lube and a condom on Normans chest. " _Also not sure whether you deserve that"_ Normans voice was low and a little husky and his actions spoke contrary to his words as he was already taking the lid of the lube as he said this. Andrew was still on top of him when Norman reached around him and let a lube coated finger slide into him. The angle was awkward but made Andrew lean closer down to Norman applying some pressure on his own hard cock as well. Normans index finger slid in easily. Before adding a second one Norman turned the tables in one swift movement. Andrew was not quite sure how he had managed that without removing his finger but he also did not care much. Feeling Normans weight above him was pure pleasure. Another lubed finger was added and working him open. When both were ready Norman put on the condom and pushed his way in making Andrew arch his back. Andrew raised his legs a little giving him more room to move. Norman was pushing him deep into the mattress with his weight. He was a little rougher this time to Andrews delight. Hands gripping harder and the movements of his hips were faster and stronger, less liquid than the first time. Andrew was not sure whether this was due to the whiskey or whether Norman got turned on by their little fight. He was already moaning loud when Norman started to kiss his neck. He was licking along the sensitive skin before he proceeded to bite Andrew. Norman let one hand rest on the side of Andrews head while working on the other. When he leaned back to pay more attention to fucking Andrew he let his hand rest on the junction of Andrews neck, his thumb brushing almost over his adams apple. Andrew was too lost in the sensation of Normans dick pounding into him to rethink what he did next. It was too late to stop when he gripped Normans wrist in order to move the hand on the side of his throat. Norman must have thought he was applying too much pressure because he tried to retreat his hand but Andrews grip stopped him. Andrew made him rest his hand on the front of his throat. Still keeping his hand on top of Normans Andrew applied some pressure. There might have been a puzzled look on Normans face but Andrew was not caring at the moment. When he removed his own hand most of the pressure was removed too but Norman did not remove his hand, he let it rest on Normans throat just with a slight grip. Andrew brought his hand in turn to his own cock. His movement was immediately followed by Normans eyes. Norman watched him while he stroked his cock. It did not take long for Andrew to come this way, soon his hand was covered with his seed. Right after that Norman removed his hand from Andrews throat and brought himself to orgasm with a few more thrusts. He collapsed on the mattress next to Andrew.  Andrew did not dare to turn round and it seemed so much longer this time until he felt Norman touch him again and until he felt his lips on his own. He was doubting his decision to basically force Norman to choke him during their kiss.  _  
_

This doubt increased when Norman finally spoke after a while.

" _Did you want me to,    Andrew are you into this, are you into"_

_"pain, yes bdsm, whatever you want to call it, and well not real pain but you know, that I said I like it rough was only half of the truth."_

_"So you wanted me to choke you"_

Andrew figured out that if he wanted to bring Norman into the loop this was the moment to do it, he had to be completely honest with him. 

" _Yea I would have loved that_ , _and I would love it if you would make me gag on your cock, spank and hit me, if you would just use me"_

 Andrew could not continue to talk everything he had fantasized about seemed to be swiped out of his mind. He did not like the look on Normans face. He could not put his finger on this as he did not look disgusted but for sure troubled and at unease. Andrew heard Norman swallow before he spoke. 

 _"So you weren´t joking about the rough session on the kitchen floor either before our first time_ "  Norman now looked straight into Andrews face. _" you rather wanted to do that, instead of what we did, you did not really enjoy this so far"_ Normans voice was questioning, hurt and maybe a little accusatory. Andrew was not quite sure what Norman really thought about all this but he was glad that he could at least erase this worry of his.

 _"No not at all, wait  yes I really enjoyed this, more than that. You were so gentle, all I could ever have asked for. You know you being that way, caring and gently, this makes it possible for me to trust you with my well, kinks.  Only because of this I trust you not to really hurt me and especially not to judge me for this"_ Now Andrews voice got a little questioning. He was also asking himself whether this was the only thing Norman was worried about. He quickly added   _"and I will never grow tired of normal sex, being with you is just incredible, see I don´t consider the kinky stuff better, it is, like different and I would love  to explore this with you but I don´t want to force you into anything, I don´t want you to do anything you don´t like   and if you would do this for me I would not want it always,  I love you being tender and caring and this is fully satisfying for me, please don´t think otherwise"_

_"I don´t judge you Andrew, I would never do that, I, I am just not sure whether i can meet you expectations,  you know I am really into rough sex, man you saw how our little wrestling today got me going and I will never withhold with that as from now, but choking and hitting, I could never hurt you."_

_"I know that you would never hurt me, the thing is what I am speaking about is pleasure for me, and I don´t want to do any extreme stuff myself, I don´t ask you to suffocate me it´s just having a bit of a hard time catching air is really arousing", and we don´t have to do everything at once, we don´t have to rush into this."_

_"Yeah I guess I might need a little time to let this sink but I really want to satisfy you. What would ya suggest to get into this"_

_"Norman, I don´t want you to do anything you are not comfortable with, and I don´t want you to do anything just for me if you are not enjoying it yourself"_

_"Hey, I have to try it to tell if I´m into it, right"_

Andrew could not help but smile, Normans reaction to his preferences was better than expected. That he took into consideration trying it for him was more than he could have wished for. 

_"Well then how about you just manhandle me a bit next time and well it is not only the physical aspect of it  that I like, I am also into the other part. You just could order me to do things, whatever you like. Don´t think to much about what I might like, make me pleasure you. You could even deny me my orgasm"_

_"Hm sounds doable, more or less"_

_"Oh and if I refuse, just make me do it"_

_"But shouldn´t we have like, what´s that called, a safe word , I don´t want to make you do something you for real don´t want to"_

_" Ok, I´d say Red, is that ok, but I don´t think we will need this for now"_

_"Red, ok I think i can remember that, and I´d feel more comfortable having one."_

_"Sure, and that you thought of this speaks so much in your favor."_

_"So what will make me this then, a dominant"_

_"Oh just the one and only person that gets to give me orders that i will gladly fulfill, and the one and only person that I would do pretty much anything for"_

_"Does not sound too bad"_  

 Andrew was glad that they were back to joking for now.  _  
_

_"Well you know what I really wasn´t joking about"_

_"What"_

_"The whip, did you bring it"_

_"No, I honestly took that for a joke"_ Norman raised his hands in defense. 

_"What a pity, don´t you think I would deserve a whipping for being so naughty just to want to make you choke me, you should really put me in my place"_

_"Whipping, and spanking, uhm I am not sure if I am ready for this, but I will come back on your misbehavior"_

_"Ok, I am just so glad now that you did not turn away from me disgusted"_

_"I honestly could never do that"_

_"Norman"_

_"What"_

_"Is there anything you like, always wanted to try, I feel a little selfish now"_

_"Oh Uhm I am quite satisfied, you could do that dirty talking thing more often this is really hot"_ Norman was clearing his throat " _and I´d really like to watch you touch yourself, maybe even finger yourself if that´s ok for you. uhm I´ll tell you when anything else crosses my mind."_

_"Sure it is, well this even fits, you could just command me to do it.  Oh and I will  not forget that you get a hard on even when I bring my tongue to other use than to lick your delicious ass."_

_"Oh one other thing"_

_"Yes"_

_"Whats that cat thing about, you don´t think I really sound like a kitten"_

_"You did, when you were drunk, I am afraid you were really literally purring like a cat"_

_"Oh"_

_"I highly enjoy your moans and gasps but seeing you so relaxed this evening was beyond cute"_

Norman cuddled himself next to Andrew, who would never know the reason for the slight smile that showed on his lips. Norman almost made a meow sound, but decided that might turn out a bit ridiculous and after all Andrew wanted him dominant and rough rather than cute. 

 

 

 

 


	6. Daryl´s Payment

It has been a few days since Andrew had told him about his preferences. Norman really wanted to do this stuff for him but was still unsure about how. Sure he had used his whip on quite a few asses but only in a way that could do absolutely no harm. Sure some of his victims went for a high pitched  _ouuuuuch_ but this was never meant serious. But he would have to deal with this probably only later for now it was about manhandling and commands. And Norman could recall something about gagging on his cock. God Dammit he was going to this howsoever.   
Still Norman was not sure whether he could pull that off when he pulled Andrew to a secluded corner on set. They had some free time on set and Norman did not want to waste the chance. He was missing Andrews hot breath against his skin. Though they would probably have to be careful with their attire. Not that their clothes were stain free in any way but cum stains on Daryl´s pants probably would not be a good idea. Sweat however was another story, Norman guessed this would not make much difference. _Fucking heat._ He surely wanted to spend their break with Andrew he was just a little hesitant about how he was going to do this. He had planned to get into this dominance thing right when he talked to Andrew to set up their meeting. He kind of managed a hard grip on his Arm when he pulled him into the corner in which they were currently standing but his words did not quite came out as planned. It was at least not a question whether Andrew wanted to join him in his trailer but also far from a command. It was rather a strong suggestion. _You_   _should , you will enjoy_ butnothing like   _you are going to_  . Norman just got more aware of the fact that this was not exactly easy. But this conversation was one that was not yet the real deal. He did not know whether Andrew was in the mood for sex at the moment so he guessed it was ok not to rush in this commanding thing.

Now he had Andrew waiting in his trailer with the promise to join him soon. Norman used these minutes to pull himself together. Everything was ok. Norman was sure Andrew had noticed that he was going for this dominance thing and he had the possibility to tell him that he would prefer to do it another time but he did not do that, so no chance to get out of this. Damn he was an actor. Just do it, Norman thought when he reached for his door opening it.

There Andrew was, sitting and waiting for him. He stood up when Norman entered the small space. Norman was a little fidgety, trying not to show this through his body language too much. He was suddenly more than aware of the expectations that he had to meet. He had to take the lead on this. This was entirely different from some rough fucking. Everyone had a say in that, you just moved along with what the other person did, but this. Now he had to take the lead. Build the setting, frame what was going to happen. This sudden realization of this responsibility weighed heavy on Norman. But then again, this was Andy who was standing and waiting in front of him. He would probably honor his try however this would turn out.  Those steel blue eyes that looked at him calmed him down. But there was no smile in Andrews face. This beautiful simile that he loved so much. Andrew was probably aware of the fact that his sweet smile would make his role harder to play. So what was he going to do with, no wait, what was he going to do _to_  this man in front of him. Andrew had the sleeves still rolled up. He had rolled them up tight to his elbows, like Rick always, Rick that was it.

" _Rick"_ Norman heard himself speak with his southern accent. Too tender he thought. He aimed for a darker voice for his next words.   _"´m here for my payment"_     " _Daryl what are you talking about"_  Norman was glad that Andrew was playing along, and a little proud that he got this thing going.  " _Ya thought I helped ya cleaning out this shit hole fer nothing"_ Norman stepped a little closer up to Andrew. " _I save ya sorry asses everyday, don´t ya think i should get something in return, and as ya care so much fer everyone it will be you who settles the bill, get down on the floor"_ Norman tried not to beak the eye contact. " _What do you want form me Daryl"_ " _Your slut mouth round my cock"_ Shit, was it ok to insult him that way. Andrew did not seem to mind it. Norman told him a second time to get on the floor.  " _Daryl what do you think you"_ Norman uttered a threatening grunt and let his hand wander to the knife prop that was still attached to his pants. Andrew had said he should make him do it if he was not obedient at first. He opened the button and let his hand rest on the handle. Was he going to far now. He was not ready to jump on Andrew and force him down with his strength. This threatening gesture seemed easier at first but he now was worried how far he had to act upon that. Sure the prop could not do any real harm but he was not exactly fond of the idea to press its blade to Andrews throat, harmless or not. He carefully observed Andrew reaction. He had stopped his sentence and his eyes lay on the hand on his knife. Tongue darting out to wet his lips. Then Andrew got down on his knees. He probably was aware of Normans bluff. Norman moved his hand from the knife to his belt buckle, relieved that he did not had to take this further. " _Glad ya know what´s good fer ya, take off ya shirt"_ Andrew did as he was told and Norman himself opened his pants and let them drop to his ankles. Andrew was looking at him. Was he waiting for another order, an allowance to start. " _What ya waiting fer, bring ya mouth to good use"_ Andrew did. He did bring his mouth to more than just good use. Norman tried to stay in character and was more grunting than moaning but damn Andrew was so good at this. So good that Norman almost forgot about that gagging thing. His hand was already on the back of Andrews head, now aware of that Norman tightened his grip. He pulled Andrews head to him. Norman felt uneasy. He never really did that, it seemed so ungrateful. Like there was someone doing him a favor why would he interfere with this. Well he had felt the urge when someone just was not good at giving blow jobs but he would never force them on his cock. There were more respectful ways to hint or the possibility just plainly tell someone what would work better for him. Norman was almost surprised by Andrews reaction. He was moaning round his cock. The vibration made Norman do the same. Norman took a handful of Andrews hair in his hand. Andrews eyes were fluttering. His reactions made Norman more daring. He forced Andrew to swallow him deep only to yank him off again. Yet he was still careful enough to not really gag Andrew. Norman made a note to try more next time. He noticed how Andrew was shifting his weight on his knees. He could see how his erection pressed against the fabric. Norman moved his boot to Andrews pants tapping lightly on his hard on. " _Ya seem ta like paying ya debts, lemme see it"_ Andrew opened his pants without stopping what he did with Normans dick.  _"Ya getting off on this, ya slut,"_ Andrew nodded slightly. " _Ya can touch_ _yer self, as long ´s ya don´t forget what ya here for"_ Normancursed the fact that most of the view was blocked but he was anyway distracted by Andrews tongue. He forgot about that manhandling and gagging stuff and just enjoyed it. Soon he climaxed and Andrew followed him while he was swallowing his load.  Norman wondered if there was some etiquette for this situation but he did not feel like shoving Andrew round at all.  He was still breathing heavily when he leaned down and kissed him.  Andrew had been so thoughtful to catch his cum with both of his hands preventing stains. Norman handed him a tissue and helped him clean his fingers. 

" _Thank you"_ Andrew rested his head against Norman after they got dressed. 

_"Was it at least a bit like you imagined, I guess it was still quite tame for your taste"_

_"Hm, Indeed, but this was nevertheless absolutely awesome, that payment thing was such a great idea, and I love your harsh Daryl voice, it was so hot when you made me give you that blow job."_

" _Man that was not easy, I was wishing you had given me a step to step instruction on what to do, kinda still wish that for the future_ "

_"No I don´t want to put anything on such a list with what you probably don´t feel comfortable with, and I don´t want to just replay some scheme, this is still about being with you, about how you do things and about what you say"_

_"Hm"_

_" and I could probably not come up with such an amazing idea, this little Daryl and Rick story line made the whole thing so much more than just a plain blow job"_

It was Normans turn to thank Andrew.

_"not that there is anything wrong with a plain blow job, and if this really helps you we could make up some scene for the next time"_

_"It would really help to have at least a little guideline"_

 " _I´m glad you consider to to that again"_

_"as long as it makes you moan so deliciously"_

 

 


	7. No Spine No Kidneys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is NOT to be seen as a guideline or instructions, i´ve never done or experienced any flogging and i would appreciate if someone who is practiced in or better informed about this would tell me if there is anything dangerous or possibly harmful things in the description.

Andrew could not believe his luck. The way Norman, well Daryl had tapped at his hard on with his boot had made him almost cum in his pants instantly. How could he have known that he someday really got kneel in front of the man he happened to find so irresistible. That he would call him slut. Hearing this in Daryl's gruff voice went straight to his cock. Both times Norman had said it.  Norman had asked him afterwards whether this was fine with him and Andrew assured him that he had loved it. Andrew told him that he was not fond of over the top derogatory name calling and completely unrespectful verbal humiliation. But he loved dirty talk like that, especially when he was not only called such words but when the other person put an emphasis on him being  _his_  slut,  _his_  whore. Norman developed quite a dirty mouth himself during their following dates.  _Daryl_ calling him a slut came out so naturally and name calling was nothing Andrew had requested before in particular. Andrew could tell that this was not only something Norman forced himself to do, like sure he had so say much more horrible things during his acting career so he could as well do Andrew this favor  but it was seemingly something in which Norman could find some enjoyment  too. 

Normans talking mostly had this undertone of admiration for what Andrew did for him. Norman cherished him, his affection was always showing one way or another. And this was incredible. Marvelous. Yet Andrew carved a stern merciless voice. He wanted to be used. To feel that his pleasure did not count.  Andrew could not quite suss himself. It was a paradox, since this would actually be all about his pleasure. His fantasy not Normans. 

He tried to do some thing in return but he felt like he could never really offset this. Albeit he seemed to push all the right buttons the other day. He had Norman sitting on one side of his bed while he spread his legs and prepared himself for Norman. He made it a show. Showing Norman how he moved his fingers in and out from different angles. He arched his back just a little more when he hit his prostate. Moaning just a little louder but immediately telling Norman that he wanted this to be his cock.  That he was carving for his big thick dick in his tight ass. That nothing could ever feel as good Norman stretching him out.  That he wanted to feel Norman inside. He truly did.  Andrew kept talking while Norman fucked him, using all naughty words he could think of 

Norman was of two minds during that moment. On the one hand he wanted this never to stop and that Andrew would just continue to talk but on the other hand he was so worked up by this that he just wanted to finish. He did not last long.

Norman noticed how Andrew gradually lead him to the tings he liked. Showing him and telling him what he wanted. Andrew had a knack for finding the right moments to do this. Whenever Norman was lost in pleasure he would tell him to smack his ass cheeks. To grip his hips in order to fuck him harder. Normans mind was occupied with lust stopping him from thinking about it. He just hid as requested and always was rewarded with a view and sound of pure pleasure on Andrews side. How could he refuse this man something anyway.

Norman was not exactly getting off on hooking his fingers in Andrews mouth or on closing his hand round his throat but he just got to love what it did to Andrew. He was getting off on his reactions to this. It sent shivers down his spine when Andrews voice went from a painful to a lustful sound. He stopped worrying so much when he forced himself into Andrews ass with little preparation now knowing how the resulting sting aroused Andrew even more. He worried though whether Andrew was really enjoying the so called normal sex with him but soon could be convinced that Andrew loved it as much when he was being gentle with him. Andrew was talking a lot with him about all that this made it possible for Norman to get comfortable with this side of Andrews sexuality. It was obviously vital to Andrew that he made sure that Norman was at ease with everything they did. Norman especially cherished that Andrew never gave him the impression that he was missing something when he told him he was not ready or did not want to do something. 

But mostly he fulfilled Andrews wishes sooner or later. If it weren´t for the delicious view Andrew presented he would probably mull over the things he did recently, but, fuck if it made Andrew feel good he would close his hand around his throat. Andrew already knew quite well how he could get Norman to this point. He started to tease, to refuse to turn his head away to give Norman a reason to grip him and force his mouth open, to pin him down in the sheets. Andrew mixed this fake refusal usually with quite efficient dirty talk.  When Norman finally had shoved him down on front of him and forced his fingers inside his mouth Andrew would tell Norman what he wanted in between sucking his fingers until Norman dragged his mouth on his cock. Giving him finally what he had asked for in oh so colorful words.

Norman would start to thrust, forcing his cock in Andrews mouth. Andrew loved every second of it. He loved how rough Norman was handling him now. How hard the grip in his hair had become over the past weeks. Norman was now also forcing him on his cock harshly. If Andrew got him in this special mind set he did not even stop anymore when he heard Andrew gag hard. He did not bother to wipe away the tears that collected in the corners of Andrews eyes. Andrew shivered. He wondered how long it would take until Norman was using him so hard that he would have to ask him to slow down. Yet he still could not really see this happening for real but the thought made his cock twitch even more while spit drooled over his chin. Then a strong hand gripped him there, not to clean him  but to steady him so Norman could fuck into his mouth. Andrews jaw would ache quite a while after this but Normans grunt when he came inside his mouth was worth everything. 

Norman brought him something to drink and helped to clean his face before they lied back in the cushions exhausted. Norman cuddled himself close to Andrew resting his head in his neck. Norman was all cuddly with him since they first slept together but Andrew deemed that this got a little more since Norman acted upon his fantasies. Not that he was complaining, he had loved every hug from Norman even before they were fucking each other. He let his hands run through Normans soft hair. He had him almost making this purring noise again.  Norman wrapped an arm round him caressing Andrews side. They had a free day and plenty of time. Andrew let Norman rest a while, despite he had some plans.  He had sneaked Normans whip out of his trailer the last time they had met there. 

Later he got the toy out of his bag and handed it to Norman. 

_"Would you try this with me"_

_"You really want me to whip you"_

Norman took the toy in his hands winding it while looking at Andrew. 

" _Yes_ "

 _"Okay"_ Norman took a deep breath " _but you have to show me how, i don´t want to hurt you"_

_"You should already know that i won´t break easily"_

_"Yea but I don´t know how to handle this thing, and whipping was a torture method so I don´t want to end up using too much strength"_

_"First thing, it is more of a flogger, not a whip although these words are sometimes used exchangeable and they lack clear definitions which means that you could argue about the right term for some toys  and this does not really matter at all  now, okay lets see, just interrupt me if  something is unclear , areas you can hit are of course breast area, stomach but especially the shoulders the whole back and buttocks, you want to be careful with the kidney area and the spine so you rather hit along the sides of the back or more or less over the shoulders rather than in a straight line along the spine"_

_"No spine no kidneys"_

_"Yes and you could even flog genitals but I´d rather not do this with this toy, actually this one will quite hurt, but we could get a softer one, but let´s not rush anything"_

_"You make me wonder about your past, sweetheart. What about arms and thighs"_

_"Ok second thing bigger areas are better because there will be unintentional wrapping, the tips of the tails can wrap around curved parts of the body  they will accelerate that way  and become quite painful, which is as you know not something unwanted but the wrapping makes it hard to estimate how much pain it will cause and this thing will sting enough on its own, oh joints and neck are also something that should be avoided but i think this is pretty obvious,  and the wrapping thing occurs more easy when you bring the flogger down in a stroke. But using a circular motion on the thighs could be nice. You could swing your hand or wrist in a circular motion  or in a figure eight motion this way only the tips should get contact with the skin, depending on the pace this is pleasurable quite a long time. With strokes a longer part of the tails will hit the skin you could do a backhand or forehand stroke and if you flip your wrist during this the sensation will be more thuddier. It might be easier to aim when you hold the ends of the flogger in the other hand before you bring your arm down. You will figure that out quick, don´t hesitate to use some force and speed the tails can fly apart if they are not fast enough so they might land on another area than aimed at" _  
__

_"But it will be more painful when the stroke is quicker"_

_"Yes, and don´t freak out when there is blood, the skin can break during a flogging session but we don´t have to go there at all if you are uncomfortable with this, I just want to warn you because I don´t know how this toy will work, and concerning the pain this is something I can_ _take generally so don´t worry if this occurs, and be assured that I will always tell you if it is too much don´t worry about that"_

_"Generally"_

_"Yea it depends a bit on daily condition, well I would not ask for it if I weren´t in the mood but even in that case the sensation can differ depending e.g. how exhausted you are, sometimes you can take more sometimes it stops to be pleasure earlier, so are you still in"_

_"yeah but I want you to show me first"_

Norman handed the toy back to Andrew who took it and stretched his left am out to demonstrate a stroke but Norman stopped him. He took off his shirt. 

_" I meant on me"_

_"Norman, are you sure, if you are not into this this can be"_

_"I am sure, first of all I am curious and I think this will help with how i´ll have to do this, oh and could you show me first how you do that circling thing"_

Andrew demonstrated Norman the motion, also the figure eight movement until Norma nodded. 

_"Ok seems to be doable, now let me feel that thing"_

Norman turned his back to Andrew also removing his sweatpants. 

_"How do I have to stand"_

_"You could just stand straight, lie down, lean against something or support yourself with your hands no the table, anything really."_

Norman bowed down a bit supporting him with his hands and Andrew went up to him letting his hands run over his back and Normans still clothed buttocks. He was rubbing the skin slightly and warming it up. 

_"This prepares the skin a bit, I don´t really want to use this toy on you as your first, Norman are you sure you"_

_"Andy just get it on, someone said earlier that he won´t break easy, it´s the same with me"_

Andrew started with dragging the leather along on the skin. After a while he brought the flogger down very lightly alternating the spots in order not to cause any pain. 

_"Are you trying to pet me, get it on"_

_"You will tell me if it hurts, will you"_

_"Thought that´s what the whole thing is for, no I know what you mean, of course I will"_

Andrew mixed some harder blows in between the soft ones. He worked up gradually to harder strokes. Andrew used some circling motions again mixing strokes in between them.  Andrew was explaining to Norman what he was doing and what kind of sensation he associated with this. He kept hitting an area a little longer with broad strokes to cause a thud making sharper movements to create a more stinging feeling.  He eventually hit a little harder on Normans right shoulder bringing almost the whole length of the flogger down and waited with the next stroke to let Norman feel. Andrew told him that the nice warm tingle that he might feel after this slap was more intense with paddles, especially textured ones and how good this can feel.  Norman kept quite quiet during this, occasionally nodding to Andrews descriptions and answering when Andrew asked if everything was ok. Andrew could tell when Norman had to deal with pain. His hands gripped the table hard his head was sinking down a little. His body tensed and his breathing changed.  Andrew used a little less force and gave Normans skin more time to recover longer.

_"Would this be the intensity you would be satisfied with, or do you want harder strokes"_

_"Harder ones"_

_"Show me"_

_"This would not be good"_

_"I´m not going to use more force on you than you use now on me, show me where your limits are"_

_"Norm, I´d sometimes like to go even to the point of my skin breaking, although this will be the sign to stop and slow down then, I´m not going to do this to you"_

_"But this is more uncomfortable than painful actually, I want to be able to assess when this changes and what will be too much"_

_"Ok I´ll use a few harder strokes but I won´t go up to my limits, I can communicate them when we do this, you don´t have to guess them, ok now,  Norman tell me immediately if you want to stop"_

_"Sure, go on"_

Norman made just a little grimace but took an effort not to make any noises. After a few hits Andrew just had to stop. He put the toy away and soothed the skin a little careful not to cause any new pain. He hugged Norman, placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered a thank you to him. Norman hugged him back, but seemed to be a little careful with moving.  _"You will let me try this first ,on you before we go for it for real, won´t you"_

_"Of course, we could just continue with this, take a little break or try another day"_

_"just take a little break"_

_"does you back still burn"_

_"only a little but it does not hurt"_

Later that day Norman let the flogger land on Andrews skin the first time. Andrew was guiding him through this. He told him how each stroke felt what he preferred. How he could move his wrist in order not to get weary. Andrew was right Norman did pick up things quickly. He was looking forward to when he would let Norman take guidance. He was sure that he would find just the right measure between severity and delight.  Andrew was already enjoying their practice although it was in a setting of guidance rather than a sexual one. Norman postponed trying it as prat of their sex life to another day. Andrew considered the tenderness they shared afterwards between them a good closure for this day. Andrew noticed how Norman would fall asleep lying on his belly this evening.  Andrew on the other hand lied deliberately on his back next week. 

 


	8. Veritas or Aequitas

Andrew felt the burn on his back when he lied down in the sheets. The pressure of his weight made his skin sting again. Andrew was not sure whether the side eyed gaze Norman threw at him was because he was puzzled that he deliberately lay on his back rather than choosing another position. Norman must have already took him for quite a freak. But on the other hand Andrew got the impression that Norman was getting into this too. He had even told him how much he loved to hear Andrews moans and screams. Yes, Normans flogging from earlier even made him scream, a little at last. His moans were still much louder.  Andrew just could not help it when Norman brought the flogger down on his skin. Each audible crack from the toy caused Andrew to make noises himself. 

Norman had requested to do the flogging in a spot where he could see Andrews face even when he was standing behind him. Andrew tried not to look in the mirror in front of him. He did not want to see his face and body. Only sometimes he faced the mirror to get a glimpse of Normans face and the way his muscles tensed when he landed another stroke. Later Andrew stopped to avoid looking in the mirror, he just did not care anymore. Anyway he could not process the picture he was seeing he was lost in the sensation. Before he reached this point Norman had started with light stokes and circular motions. He even had rubbed and massaged Andrews back before he started. Norman had obviously payed close attention to what Andrew had explained to him. He had a quite playful attitude with the toy. It felt like teasing to Andrew before he finally got some hard strokes on his shoulders. Norman murmured something about a beautiful face when he continued to use the flogger on Andrews skin. He landed the strokes in shorter intervals. Andrew missed a lot of the admiring words from Norman he was too busy with enjoying the delicious sting that was evoked on his skin. He was desperate to get some friction on his cock but he wanted Norman to be in complete control about what was happening. So he did not touch himself until Norman slowed down the flogging and moved Andrews hand to his cock starting a stroking motion with both of their hands. Andrew straightened his back a little when Norman had removed his hand in order to give him a better view in the mirror. He jerked himself off while hard strokes landed on his back. Andrew needed one hand to support himself, the other went up and down his shaft. His cock was leaking precum and his mouth spilled loud moans. He came when one of Normans stroke landed on the exact same spot like the one before causing an even stronger sting. Norman had kissed the back of Andrews neck afterwards.

Andrew had been pleasantly surprised that Norman was rock hard after this. He thanked him for the flogging with a blow job.

Now they were both lying exhausted in the sheets. Norman cuddled himself closer to Andrew seemingly cautious to avoid pressing his back further down. Andrew would not have minded but he was grateful for so much care.  

_"Was it like you imagined"_

_"It was marvelous, thank you"_ Andrew kissed Normans cheek lightly. 

" _Still I, man I really feel ungrateful now starting to"_

_"No, tell me whats still on your wishlist"_

_"Okay, uhm the mental aspect of this, do you think you could just pretend you are not this beautiful nice an caring person, like you did a little with Daryl"_

_"So you want to meet Daryl again,  a meaner Daryl"_

_"I want you to look at me with a stern face, without smile without tenderness, I want you to give me commands on what to do with a sharp harsh voice, and without compliments when i fulfill them good but with punishment if I don´t  and there is someone else I´d really like to meet"_

_"Whom"_

_"Murphy"_

_"Murphy, but this sounds  more like you want to meet Connor"_

_"I am  quite sure I want Murph"_

_"But Connor is the control freak, the one who gives orders with a straight face and who is kinda into shoving people round , you know for example there is this deleted scene with Rocco, it is right after they shot those mobsters and Rocco comes in and freaks totally "_

_"yea I know that scene"_

_"you do"_

_"sure, Murphy smacking Roccos ass how could I not"_

Norman chuckled a little on that revelation. 

_"okay, but then you also know before the smacking it is Connor who is serious, stern and commanding, he takes control of the situation slaps Rocco and tells him to get a hold of himself with a threatening gesture,  it is Murphy who  takes the tension out of the situation, he repeats what Connor said but he changes a serious situation into a funny one again, he is joking with the little slap he gives on the back of  his head  and Rocco only lashes upon Murphy, he would not dare to act like that upon Connor"_

_"yea but you know when they cut upon Murphy entering a room walking behind his brother and he has that determined stern look on his face, the one that is so dark, with his head slightly moved downwards, this just gives me the chills .. you think anything could happen, he could do anything to you and I would gladly let him do it"_

_"But still Connor is the authoritative person, he is in charge, the leader, Murphy follows him  and he is less distant with other persons he is rather touchy, Connor is more like the brother to hurt someone"_

_"Well Murph rams the tattoo needle in Connors back"_

_"But because he is angered and wants him to stop, he does not enjoy causing pain, Connor on the other hand obviously likes it to put guns into peoples faces watching their reaction, he fucks with people and his pranks are rather fucked up shit than harmless fun,  Murphy teasing Rocco during Connors phone call is still different from Connor pretending to shoot Romeo, Connor seems to like to see people suffer "_

_"and you could say that is why I rather want Murphy, Connor would probably hurt you for real, I don´t think Murph would  and  much more important_ _Connor is not_ you _oh and the scene with Romeo you mentioned  Murphy´s hand pressed on his mouth makes me really want to feel the exact same touch"_

_"Hm"_

_"And you know  I don´t really like getting bossed around in everyday life, so this and what you like in bed does not have to be the same so maybe Connor would even like to cast off his responsibility in the sheets a little, and Murphy, the playful one as you said would want to play a dominant role"_

_"Okay yea, of course, you are right, ´m sorry for fussing about their characters"_

_"no this was in fact interesting, maybe we could make a movie night someday and discuss some scenes  but as for now  well,_ _could I maybe get a Murphy acting a little like Connor"_

_"Aye, I´ll try that"_

Norman was a little out of practice with his Irish accent, but Andrew did not mind.  

 

 

 


End file.
